Easier Than it Feels
by T-W-S264
Summary: Pt 2/3 of my Eponine and Enjolras story. This takes place one year after "It's a Start" and involves the over whelming feeling of planning a party as big as this one! Modern AU


Chapter one: What a Weight

The weight that he carried was by far the heaviest he had ever felt. Fear raged all over his body, not knowing how she would react. If she would even react at all. He felt someone pat his back, "It's perfect." he turned and saw Coufeyrac. He gave him a weary smile, "She's going to be thrilled!"

Well that was two months ago. At first he hadn't realized how big of a deal this was, that wasnt until he was on his way to accomplish what he had planned out so precisely. He was scared she would see right through him, "You ok? You've been acting weird lately..." she commented one night after dinner. "You do that hair thing whenever you get nervous."

She was right, he had been extra careful around her the past few weeks. He didn't want her to figure out his scheme. "Nothing's wrong" he smiled.

But Eponine didn't drop the subject, that night before bed she said, "If you want to leave me, it's fine... You can just tell me." she whispered.

His jaw dropped, "Oh god no! I'm not planning anything remotely close to that!" the complete opposite actually* he thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him. Her milky brown eyes that he loved so much were filled with complete horror.

He climbed over her and landed on his side of the bed, "Eponine, leaving you... It would be like killing myself. You are my life." he leaned down and kissed her. That was two weeks ago.

So how did he end up here? Sitting in complete and total fear, looking at the love of his life? Lets go back to the beginning of that day.

Enjolras woke up feeling the shifting of the warm body next to him. He looked down to see his fingers tangled in the long brown locks that belonged to his girlfriend of one year, Eponine. One of her hands was wrapped around his waist while the other resided on his chest. He could feel the pattern of her breathing, it was calm. They had never been so happy.

This just came easy for them, if they argued (which they did a lot) they got over it quickly and they could make decisions quickly. He didn't realize how long he had been staring at her until she opened her eyes. "Well good morning." she breathed.

"Morning." he smiled, she pressed her lips to his own.

"Happy one year." she said. Eponine had never been the girl to celebrate anniversary's, she only knew this one because Enjolras had made special plans for the evening. She could hardly believe it had been a year since Enjolras and her started dating. It had been the best year or her life, she was happy, he was happy.

His hands flew to his hair,making it messier than she had made it the night before, "I love you, you know that right?" he said nervously.

She laughed, "Yes, and I love you. You know that right?" she smiled and kissed him again. "Well. We've got to go to work today. Then tonight, we'll do whatever you have planned." she kissed him again and got up to get ready.

After watching her for a moment he went to wake up Gav, who had taken residency in Eponine's old room. "Come on Gav, it's Friday. One day more, we can do it!" he actually enjoyed being the one to wake him up. He didn't find it annoying or a burden. He took it as an opportunity to get to know Gav, they had been buddies since the whole flu incident.

Gav flew up out of bed, "Tonight's the night right?" he looked so excited.

Enjolras chuckled, "Yes." and messed with his hair again.

"Don't worry Enjolras, everything will be alright!" and the boy ran to the breakfast table for his daily pop tarts.

Eponine kissed him and Gavroche goodbye before leaving for work. Enjolras finished putting on his suit before taking Gav to school. The past year Enjolras had gotten a job at a human rights organization base in France, he loved his job. He could fight for human rights, use his law degree, and get paid while doing it.

The day was slow for the both of them, as much as they loved their jobs they wanted it to be the end of the day so they could celebrate their anniversary together. Enjolras's day ended early and he went to change clothes before picking Eponine up at work. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to pick you up. I thought it would be a nice surprise, not having to drive. I've already set up for Coufeyrac to come and get Gavroche so there is nothing to worry about." he smiled widely when he was finished.

She gave him a weird look, "You're acting unusual again..."

"Nothing is wrong" he kissed her, just to reassure her, "Just get in the car."

"But I wanted to go home and change." she pouted.

He laughed, "Well if you do that, then we'll be late." after he kissed her again she climbed into the passenger side.

They drove for thirty minutes in silence, his hands kept flying to his hair and she would pull them down telling him that he shouldn't be nervous. He stopped the car in front of a fairly large brick house, it was probably the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

He ran around to the other side and opened the car door, "Ras... Where are we?" she questioned.

Enjolras placed a hand on the small of her back and led her inside, "I'll explain later."

They walked into the house and Eponine could immediately smell her favorite food, there was a huge platter full of it on the large dining room table. The entire house was completely furnished with a classic twist on modern design. He sat down across from her, they ate and talked about their days. "You can ask now." he chuckled after seeing her look around for what may have been the millionth time.

"Ok." she smiled, "Where are we?"

"We are at the house I grew up in. Well... The house that I lived most of my childhood in. My parents owned three houses in the area and this was the house were the nanny had permission to take me. It was big enough for a kid and they didn't care if I broke anything." he smiled, "Don't worry, I replaced most of the furniture before tonight."

She was completely shocked, "Ok, then why are we here? How are we here? I thought you had lost connections with your parents?"

He laughed at her curiousity, "Why don't we go into the garden and I'll explain there."

She sighed at his procrastinating. The garden was full of all the flowers that Eponine loved and a smile as bright as the sun came over her as soon as she saw the

Pink roses. He sat back and watched her until she ran back to him and clasped her hand in his, "Can you answer my questions now?"

"Oh yes!" he had forgotten that is how he led her out here, "I lost contact with my father, my mother still speaks to me from time to time. Whenever father isn't around. This was her house, I just happened to casually mention it during on of her calls."

"What do you mean this 'was' her house?" Eponine raised one of her eyebrows.

"I own this house now. I bought it under a fake name, and now I own this house. The papers are in the kitchen and I have to sign it... But I'm hoping that someone else will sign it with me. Since I hope to live here with that certain person." a smile played on his lips.

"But why?" were the only words that escaped her shocked state.

"Because I love you Eponine, and I'm hoping that we can live here together. With Gavroche of course, I had a room prepared for him too. I want to live here with you Eponine." his hands were in his hair again, "What I'm really trying to say is. Well what I'm trying to ask is..." Enjolras slowly got down on one knee and pulled the little box that had weighed so much now weighed nothing. All of his worries washed away when he really looked at her and he was calm and confident again, "Will you, Eponine Jordette marry me? So we can live in this house together and make a family of our own. Together. Forever."

Her hands were wiping away her tears and she was laughing, "Yes, yes yes" she cried holding her heart, "A thousand times yes." he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She didnt even look at the ring, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Enjolras smiled then deepened the kiss, "Dont worry, I got permission." he pulled away.

"What?"

"I asked the man in your family permission to marry you." she tensed up.

"You asked my father!?" she screeched.

He gave her a puzzled look, "No, I said I asked the man in your family permission. Not your father." she tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look.

*** three months earlier

He was at Cafe Musian, "Alright little man. Let's get down to business." he looked at the blonde thirteen year old sitting across from him.

"Alright, what do you need from me?"

"I would like to marry your sister, Eponine. But I would like to have your permission before I ask her."

The boy nodded, "There'll be a wedding right?"

"Yes and I will make sure that she'll be safe."

"No, will there be a chocolate fountain at this wedding?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow then sighed, "If you would like there to be then there will be."

"Alright, then." Gavroche looked at Enjolras, who was still waiting for an answer, "Yeah you can marry her."

She smiled, "You actually asked for Gav's permission, what if he had said no?"

He shrugged, "I said I would like to have his permission, I didn't say it was a necessity." she laughed.

"How long have you planned this?"

He thought about it, "about three and a half months." her eyes popped out, "So do you want a tour of the rest of our house?"

"Our house, I like the sound of that."

"We can move in when the lease is out." he smiled and held her hand and the two of them explored their house together.


End file.
